Cell 188
Characters *Zhou Heqi *An Hu *Yun Guo Choices Rewards Zhou Heqi Favor +5 An Hu Favor +5 Yun Guo Favor +5 Transcript Story Chat 1 Ba Qi: Your Grace, wake up. Let me help you get dressed. Magda: Okay. We don't have any plans today. Let's have a walk in the garden. Ba Qi: Okay. Story Chat 2 Magda: It's so hot in the morning. I hate summer... (The sumers in Finsel aren't as bad. The weather here is really unbearable...) It's scorching hot... Ba Qi: Your Grace... If you keep complaining, you'll feel hot even when the weather isn't... Magda: But it's hot... I feel the rouge on my face melting... Ba Qi: Oh... Huh? Your Grace! There's someone reading out in the sun! Magda: Are you hallucinating? Nobody would... Really?! Isn't that the Grand Mentor? Lord Zhou Heqi, why are you here? Zhou Heqi: Consort Chu? I'm reading. Why do you appear so alarmed? Magda: Shouldn't you read in a cooler place? Don't you feel hot under the sun? Or... do you have a secret to avoid the summer heat? Zhou Heqi: I'm not doing anything special. I'm just reading under the tree's shade. Magda: Under the... shade? Ba Qi: The shade is over there... Zhou Heqi: Ah, that's true. I... don't feel it at all. Magda: Are you okay... after reading for a long time? Zhou Heqi: Hahah, please don't worry about me. I'm all right. As the saying goes, 'as long as one remains calm, he doesn't feel... the heat too much...' Magda: Huh?! My Lord, wake up! Imperial Physician, call the Imperial Physician- Story Chat 3 An Hu: Greetings, Your Grace. Magda: Lord An Hu, why are you patrolling so early? An Hu: Your Grace, I just finished my morning exercise. I'm going to the courtyard to practice again. Magda: You're working very hard... Huh? Is there anything on my face? An Hu: I'm sorry. There's a fragrance on you that I've never smelled before. Magda: Fragrance... There's a fragrance on me?! An Hu: It's not powder and incense and doesn't seem to be floral either. Your Grace, what is that scent? Magda: I.. don't know. I can't smell it myself. ...Is it strong? An Hu: It's faint. Most people won't notice. Magda: Ah, that's good. An Hu: ...? There's always a scent on Your Grace. Magda: Um... You can't just say that to girls! An Hu: Huh? But why... Magda: You just can't! They might slap your face! An Hu: I see... Story Chat 4 Yun Guo: Hey you, stop! Magda: Greetings, Your Royal Highness. Yun Guo: Forget formalities. Tell me the fragrance powder you used several days ago. Magda: Fragrance... powder? Yun Guo: Is it incense? Did you forget? I bumped into you when we were appreciating the flowers, and the scent sticked to my clothes. I couldn't get rid of it. Magda: I didn't mean to offend Your Highness. Please forgive me! Yun Guo: That's not what I meant. Don't you understand? Tell me where you got the powder. I need to know. Magda: Um... Ba Qi? Ba Qi: Ah?! ...Ba Qi can't remember, but the spices of the consorts are custom-made. We can find the person who prepared it and ask. Magda: Then we can do that. What do you think, Your Highness? Yun Guo: That's too much trouble! When we find her, the cat will be too far away! People will take him away! Magda: Cat..? Yun Guo: It's Shuang. After I returned, he kept sniffing my clothes. I thought he liked the scent, so I wanted to ask you about the recipe. Actually, the current fragrance on you smells similar to that day... Magda: Your Royal Highness? Yun Guo: It should work if I bring you! this way, I can see Shuang roll around again! Magda: Your Royal Highness, I... Category:Mandaria Illusion Category:Mandaria Illusion Cells Category:Transcript